


A sun came

by miloug



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin tiene un accidente de coche y se despierta en el hospital, con sus mejores amigos a su lado. Incluidos Mark y Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sun came

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para este [prompt](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=387443#t387443) del kinkmeme de laredsocial.

Dustin está bastante decepcionado por cómo se desarrollaron los hechos. No recuerda que el destino le diera muchas señales ese día: la tarde no era especialmente cálida, tampoco el cielo estaba más azul de lo normal. Ninguna señal, ningún anuncio cortado a la mitad de parte de su ángel de la guarda para avisarle de que tuviera cuidado. Ni siquiera vio pasar su vida en segundos cuando chocó de frente con aquel coche. 

Pero qué mierda de accidente cutre es éste.

*

Cuando despierta, encuentra tres pares de ojos mirándole, aliviados.

-Gracias al cielo -dice Chris, y parece un medio sollozo, porque Dustin nota la manga de su camisa un poco húmeda después, cuando Chris lo abraza con fuerza-. El médico nos dijo que podrías tardar mucho más en despertar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo? Voy a llamar a la enfermera, seguro que tienes hambre...

Eduardo le sonríe, de pie, en una esquina, como si temiese romper el momento. En la otra punta y sentado en el único sillón que hay en la habitación, Mark le mira como si no pudiera creer que esté ahí.

Chris se va rápidamente a conseguirle algo de comer y Dustin descubre lo mucho que le duelen las costillas al toser. En dos segundos tiene a Eduardo sujetándolo por debajo de las axilas y ayudándolo con suavidad a incorporarse.

-Gracias, Wardo.

Dustin mira a Mark.

Mark aún no reacciona.

*

La doctora no para de repetirle una y otra vez la suerte que ha tenido, porque 

-el choque fue de frente y podría haber sido mortal, señor Moskovitz.

Y sin embargo las únicas consecuencias del accidente han sido un par de contusiones, varios arañazos en la cara a causa de los cristales desprendidos por la luna delantera y, lo que Dustin teme más: el radio y una de las costillas destrozadas. Lo que significa que tiene parte de la caja torácica y un brazo rotos. 

Esto significa que Dustin va a estar muy jodido. O, en palabras de Chris:

-Espero no tener que enterarme de que has intentado coger un ordenador, porque te juro que ese accidente será orgásmico comparado con todo el dolor que sufrirás a causa de mi ira.

A lo que Dustin no tiene más remedio que asentir porque Chris cabreado acojona. Un montón. Chris también decide que Dustin debe quedarse con Mark, porque él tiene que resolver algunos asuntos en Nueva York para volver lo antes posible.

Y después tiene esa idea. 

Dustin no sabe qué clase de droga para ricos fuman ahora Chris y Sean, pero definitivamente quiere un poco. Es la única razón plausible para que Chris decida que es buena idea que Eduardo se quede con Mark para cuidar de Dustin.

-Aunque sean las dos primeras semanas –se apresura a añadir antes de que a ninguno de los dos les dé tiempo de protestar.

Dustin intenta suplicarle a Chris con la mirada. _No me dejes aquí con estos dos. Me volveré loco porque intentarán matarse y estoy indefenso, jodida reinona cruel_.

-Estás dejando a un lisiado en el infierno, Christopher –le susurra en el oído cuando Chris le abraza como despedida-. Algún día me las pagarás.

*

Así que el miércoles despierta a Dustin de mala leche. Se dejaría vestir por la enfermera, que está bastante buena, pero le da pena la forma en la que Eduardo decide que Dustin es lo único importante ahora mismo, aunque Dustin debería sentirse ofendido porque sabe que Eduardo lo está haciendo para ignorar a Mark. Se queja un poco cuando Eduardo le quita con cuidado ese camisón horrible que te ponen en los hospitales y que, por suerte para Dustin, se cierran por la espalda.

Dustin suspira ante el panorama que le espera. Además de estar físicamente hecho un cristo, tiene que soportar que Mark aún esté en esta especie de shock y que ni siquiera le hable.

(si Dustin no conociera a Mark pensaría que a Mark le importa una mierda el estado en el que se encuentra. Por suerte, lo conoce como si lo hubiera parido, al muy desgraciado.)

Y después está Eduardo, claro, que parece el puñetero Robocop. Que si ahora le viste, que si ahora le ayuda a mear, que si ahora le pone un cojín detrás de la espalda, todo con manos un poco temblorosas mientras intenta ignorar a Mark.

Dustin se siente el hijo de un hogar deshecho.

Otra vez.

*

-Hey, Mark.

Mark decide por fin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del portátil, pero Dustin sabe que está y a la vez no está, y se frustra una vez más porque ya no sabe qué hacer para que Mark vuelva.

-¿Vemos “La venganza de los Sith”?

Mark se encoge de hombros, para variar su gran gama de movimientos corporales.

-No es que no me gusten las antiguas, pero ésta tiene a Natalie Portman –dice, medio sonriendo-. Dame una gominola.

Beben cerveza de una marca de mierda porque al parecer Eduardo ha hecho la compra con prisas, comen regalices de colores y doritos, y para cuando Luke y Leia nacen, Mark comienza a hablar.

Hasta que Dustin levanta la bolsa de doritos para terminárselos y suelta un gemido porque es gilipollas y se había olvidado de su costilla rota.

Y Mark entonces le mira como si fuera un animal a punto de morir asesinado por terroristas rusos.

Y Dustin se cabrea. Todo lo que Dustin es capaz de cabrearse, claro.

-¿Sabes, Mark? Es injusto –dice, mirándolo con seriedad-. Soy yo quien debería tener miedo a viajar en coche. Y es mi culpa el haber contestado a tu llamada mientras conducía.

Mark baja la cabeza, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, y Dustin sonríe. Sabe que muchas personas se preguntan, cuando los ven a Mark y a él, por qué Dustin sigue siendo amigo de Mark. A veces Dustin tiene ganas de coger una cámara, grabar a Mark en momentos como éste y decirles a todos _por esto, cabrones. Esto es lo que os perdéis._

Porque la gente no tiene ni puta idea. La gente se conforma con pensar que Mark es un cabrón, porque es más fácil convencerse de que, en cualquier situación en la que Mark esté involucrado, son los demás los que terminan destrozados, menos Mark, porque aparentemente Mark no tiene sentimientos.

Bien. Que los jodan.

-Obviamente eres un cabrón por discutir conmigo sobre el puñetero código –continúa, y Mark suelta un bufido-, pero fue mi responsabilidad, Mark.

Están un poco borrachos, para qué negarlo, pero siente que volvería a hacerlo en cualquier situación. Dustin no dice nada, levanta el brazo izquierdo, el que no tiene jodido, y lo pasa patéticamente por encima de los hombros de Mark, que se ríe sin fuerzas, respondiendo al abrazo.

Dustin no dice nada tampoco cuando ve a Eduardo observándoles, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Pasan unos minutos así hasta que Dustin empieza a notar molestias otra vez y decide terminar con esta mariconada.

-Mierda. ¡Cómo te quiero, cabrón! –exclama, besándole donde le pilla, que viene a ser el ojo izquierdo de Mark.

-Pero qué ridículo eres, Dustin –le dice, pero Dustin ni siquiera finge estar enfadado porque ahora Mark está relajado por primera vez desde el accidente y sonríe, aunque tenga los ojos aún un poco húmedos.

-Tú entero eres ridículo, Zuckerberg, intentando robarme el protagonismo. ¡Estoy inválido!

Mark ríe, masticando una esponjita.

-Tú has estado inválido toda tu puñetera vida.

Dustin sigue sonriendo. Cuando vuelve a mirar, Eduardo ya no está.

*

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Dustin decide que si no se levanta para mear su vejiga estallará dentro de su cuerpo y morirá a causa de una hemorragia interna y será muy triste, haber sobrevivido a un accidente que _podría haber sido mortal, señor Moskovitz_ , para morir por no haber podido echar una meada.

Tarda diez minutos en levantarse, quince en cruzar el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño y, para cuando está recorriendo el camino de vuelta, distingue los susurros.

-Esto no va a ninguna parte –ése es Mark, Dustin está seguro-. No nos vamos a poner de acuerdo y… Estoy muy cansado y no puedo… No tengo fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, Wardo.

Eduardo no responde, y Dustin empieza a caminar más deprisa porque Mark saldrá en breves de la habitación y lo verá ahí parado, pero pasan varios segundos y Mark no sale y a Dustin le es imposible resistir la tentación, y se acerca a la puerta entreabierta para mirar cuando escucha a Eduardo murmurar algo.

-Espera –dice Wardo, y entonces intenta abrazar a Mark, los ojos cerrados con fuerza-. Necesito- Sólo un segundo, Mark…

No es algo muy normal, que digamos. Es decir, Dustin lo sabe, no pegan. Eduardo, con su pelo impecablemente peinado, su camisa negra impoluta, los pantalones de firma ajustándose a su figura. Y, por otro lado, Mark, con una sudadera vieja de la universidad y unos pantalones del pijama de algodón. Se abrazan sin saber abrazarse, como si hubieran perdido la costumbre, la mano de Mark agarrando la muñeca de Eduardo, su nariz rozando la barbilla de éste y una mueca en la cara, como si le doliera el tocarle, cuando siente a Eduardo enterrar la cara entre sus rizos.

Y, sí, Dustin lo piensa. 

No pegan, y sin embargo jamás ha visto nada tan correcto en su vida.

*

No hay un cambio especial al día siguiente, y quizás es porque Dustin lo sabe, pero igual sí que percibe algo extraño en el aire. Podría decir que es un algo que huele a Harvard, sólo que es totalmente distinto. Es algo que huele a Mark, que huele a Eduardo, que huele a cosas que pasan y duelen. Pero también huele a cosas que se superan, si se tienen las agallas suficientes.

Y Dustin apuesta su otro brazo a que sus amigos tienen huevos de sobra para hacerlo.

Aún así, sabe que las cosas no sanan de repente, y Dustin no sabe muy bien si está pensando en sí mismo o en Mark y Eduardo. Solamente sabe, sea cual sea el caso, que llegará un momento en el que el dolor no exista y solamente queden las cicatrices, primero rojizas, un poco abiertas, para luego emblanquecerse, curándose con bálsamo y besos, hasta que apenas se noten.

(fin)


End file.
